


Gordon Freeman in the flesh or rather bARK BARK BARK

by wiired



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Biting, Bottom Benrey, Dogboy, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Knotting, M/M, Mating, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possession Kink, Possessive Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, TECHNICALLY it is so I’m tagging it as that, Tagging is so difficult guys I hate it here, Tentacle Dick, Top Gordon, dogboy gordon, just a lil bit of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: Gordos Dogboy Feetman thinks Benrey is smelly bc he doesn’t smell like him oh no!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Gordon Freeman in the flesh or rather bARK BARK BARK

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets sent to the r t v s crew I will delete the work because fuck you. I literally hope you suffer extreme harm if you send the crew this stuff.
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- gordon is a dogboy. pls understand this  
> \- references to Benrey’s genitals include slit and cunt, as well as referring to how wet they are  
> \- very very brief brief mention of blood (tho like... it’s hlvrai so I’m sure that’s fine)  
> \- grammar and wording may be off. I proofread it this time but I don’t read things properly anyway so whoops

We won’t mention why Gordon is half dog because quite frankly, I can’t give you an explanation. This wasn’t my idea, I am simply one of many writers who have experienced the worst fucking brain rot on EARTH because someone decided hey, let’s give Gordon Fucking Freeman a tail. Was it a mutation from the Resonance Cascade? Was he born with it? A potion from Darnold? A sick trick from G-Man? These are the explanations that I have seen but honestly I think we need to accept the absolute nonsense that this is at face value.  
We are all a little bit fucked up. 

But so was Gordon. He had animalistic instincts, sure, but he was still human. Still had morals and control and free will. He knew that his random urges to chase a ball or scratch at furniture or piss up a tree were stupid. He also knew that having another person in his house, someone who wasn’t marked with his scent, bothered him beyond belief, but it was something stupid so he ignored it. Until he didn’t. Because Gordon is a touchy bastard anyway, and Benrey is apparently extremely receptive to affection, and that’s how this dumb bullshit started.  
What began as nuzzling at the alien’s neck and leaning up against them to rub his scent all over turned into light nipping, his full weight leaning over them and his tail wagging. Benrey seemed pretty happy being sat across the couch, leaning against the arm and tipping their head back to accept the soft little pinches that they unfortunately knew wouldn’t last. They knew in their head that this was just some stupid dog thing but they couldn’t ignore the way it was... it was Gordon, okay? They were completely and utterly in love with the guy and made it clear as day without explicitly saying the words “I’d pick you over PS+ any day.”

”It’s just gotta be done, man. You’re driving me insane. If you’re going to live here, you have to blend in,” Gordon tried to rationalise, trying to think of any way to explain his need to have Benrey become part of his house. Part of his possession. The thought of that made a warmth pool in his gut. His ears pinned back at that, tail wagging behind him as he licked at the others neck, just beneath their jaw. There was a shuffle of movement beneath him that made him want to buck his hips forward. Damn it.  
This would probably be a fucked up situation if it was anyone else. But it wasn’t. It was Benrey. Benrey who complimented his ass and made jokes about him sucking and, on one occasion, had seen the tent that being called a good puppy created in his pants. It was utterly humiliating but honestly Gordon was so far gone into his “there is no way my life is even real at this point it’s just too fucked up” brain that having cold, empty eyes staring at his cock had him whimpering like a bitch and wanting to hump furniture. Wanting to hump Benrey. God, he wanted to fuck the guy so bad- 

“Mh... at least take my pants off? Don’t really wanna ruin them.”

Oh. Oh, well apparently his body took over in his mission to scent mark the alien because there they were, panting, a small blue wet spot forming on the light grey of their clothed crotch where our one and only dogboy had been rutting his hard cock. Brilliant. Fantastic. Great. 

“Told you not to get me grey. Fuuuck,” they whined, sitting up some to look at the damp spot. Both of them looked at it in silence (aside from the rapid thump of Gordon’s tail on the couch), as if both considering what to do next. A tiny little voice in the back of the mans brain told him to strip of the sweatpants and take them to the laundry room where he could soak them in detergent, thus lifting the blue colour. The louder, much hornier part of his brain said it would be an excellent idea to trace his thumb over where he knew the aliens slit was dripping. So that’s what he did, drawing a low whine from them and a buck of their hips. He could smell the heat. The deep but also sweet scent of his crotch. If someone told him a couple years ago he’d be into the musky scent of an aliens dripping blue cunt that, soon, would have a thick blue tentacle pressing out of it, he would laugh in their face, shake his head and double check that nobody could access what he searched for on his computer.  
Gordon slipped the sweatpants off, head tilting upon realising the other wasn’t wearing underwear. If he wasn’t so horny he’d be a little pissed off that he’d actually went out of his way to get the alien underwear that they didn’t even wear. It really wasn’t as cheap as it should be considering it’s one of those things people are expected to wear. It only served as an advantage here though.  
He’d seen them naked before. They’d had a uh... ‘shared biology lesson’ once when play fighting on the kitchen floor. He pretends he can’t see the blueish colour that wouldn’t lift from the crack in the tile by the door no matter how hard he scrubbed. Sex with Benrey was messy and he knew better than to fuck on the couch and possibly stain the cushions but hell, seeing them spread open their legs and reveal how wet they were, that was way too tempting. The moment his hand hovered over their slit, the tentacle pushed out and met his flesh, eagerly pressing up against it for attention that the man happily gave, fingers wrapping around the appendage and stroking, pulling some delicious grunts and whines from the alien squirming beneath him. He’d always found their sensitivity amusing. 

“You gonna fuck me?” Benrey breathed out. This kind of situation seemed to be the only time they express something that isn’t being whiny and annoying using their tone of voice. “I’d let you. I’d let you do so much. Wanna fuck around? Doggy boy gonna doggy me? Raw dogging right on the cou-“

”If you keep talking, I’ll leave you right here,” Gordon answered back sharply. They could see he was bluffing. Not only in his expression but in the rock hard dick that was, despite being trapped beneath clothes, very obvious. As soon as their eyes cast down he flushed red, “Don’t say a word.”

He didn’t really know what to do next. Well, no, he knew what to do next but there were so many possibilities and Benrey was so sensitive that he could get them off to the point of exhaustion without even letting them see his cock. Right. So they were going right into this. Probably for the best since they were still on the couch and the aliens hand was slipping between their legs to- Hey!

”Hey! Quit that,” He smacked their hand away, a growl rumbling in his throat, “You don’t get to do that.”

”Ugh, do something then! Can’t keep me waiting like this while you get stuck in your dumb little overthink brain. Just fuck me already,” Benrey complained, grabbing at the waistband of Gordon’s pants to drag him closer, rubbing their wet cunt and cock along the fabric. It almost soaked through his pants. Fuck-  
With that he moved to strip off his own pants and underwear before returning between the others legs. The yellow of their eyes almost disappeared with how wide his pupils went. He found that quite amusing. Gordon was and always had been average, even with his knot. He didn’t know what got Benrey so worked up over his dick. Apparently his attention was slipping again because they bucked their hips up impatiently, briefly brushing themself against his dick. Right, fuck them. That was the whole point in this. Make them his. He told them as much without thinking, that they were going to become his, blend in with his house, smell like him, all while finally pushing into them. They were obscenely tight and so hot. For a moment he thought they were uncomfortable, about to tell them to relax and ask what was wrong, when he saw the blissed out expression on their face followed by the rush of fluid that coated their stomach and released around his dick. 

“Did you just cum from that? Seriously?” Gordon laughed, tail wagging behind him like crazy. Knowing that they weren’t uncomfortable, just insanely sensitive as usual, he pressed the rest of the way in. Apparently they were extremely sensitive to penetration. He remembers having them cum so quickly on his fingers before. 

“Shut fuck,” they panted beneath him, reaching up and flicking one of his ears, making him yip in surprise. “Maybe you’d get it if you let me fuck you one day.”

Gordon somehow doubted he’d ever be as sensitive as them but he couldn’t pretend that the idea didn’t interest him. Like... literally, his ears pricked up before he could even emotionally process the situation. It made the alien beneath him chuckle and that simply wouldn’t do, not with him in charge, no sir. So his hands gripped their hips to hold him steady as he began to move, quick and sharp movements that had them gasping suddenly beneath him, a few bubbles of orange filling the air. Much better.  
There was a conscious awareness in his brain, sure. Part of him that was there as Gordon Freeman. The part that was still marvelling over the fact he’d gotten Benrey like this, spread out with slick dripping beneath them into a puddle, dick twitching and squirming in a desperate attempt to find more friction. Then there was that other part of his brain insistent on marking him, claiming him, making the alien part of his property. His mate. Somehow, that part was stronger and as the pleasure made a progressive build in his groin with every thrust, he made good work of marking their skin. Starting with hickies but eventually biting. When one of his canines caught Benrey’s skin in a way that made blood rise to the surface, they made a sobbing noise of delight, which only encouraged him to continue leaving teeth marks in their skin. No doubt it would heal in a few minutes. It was disappointing, really, knowing that they’d only temporarily look this way.  
Trembling hands grasped at Gordon’s hair, practically dragging him by it to press their lips together in a sloppy kiss where he could feel every little whimper and moan they would let out against his lips. He could feel each vibration of sound, the way their lips desperately sought his, the way their thighs went tense when he returned the pull of hair to get them to tilt their head up. He tasted the purple on their tongue before he felt them clamp around him with a desperate ramble of “fuckfuck fuck fuck Gordon please fuck!”. Another rush of heat as he spilt over his stomach and dick.  
Truly he wasn’t sure if it was the feeling of having Benrey cum around his dick a second time or if it was the taste of the sweet voice in his mouth but either way, a surge of heat downwards left him almost dizzy as his knot filled out, thick and heavy until he felt them relax enough that he could push it right in. They were apparently very receptive to the cum that spilled into them, their walls tightening around his cock in a way that made him whimper with delight. Realistically, if they completely relaxed, he’d probably be able to pull out. Benrey didn’t seem to want that, their ankles digging into his lower back to force him to press deeper. The blue tentacle had disappeared by now, suggesting that they were done despite their efforts to remain filled up. There was an awkward silence for a while where only Gordon’s heavy breathing could be heard. 

“Soo... how long do you wanna stay like this?” Benrey asked, rolling their hips ever so slightly as if it wasn’t blatantly obvious what they had meant. It resulted in a soft little noise coming from Gordon, one that he was visibly embarrassed to make because he looked down, face flushed and his ears drooping. 

“I could pull out now if you really wanted, I just...” He trailed off, then realised that he had and shook his head, taking a breath, “I just don’t want to. I want to... make sure.”

”Make sure of what?”

”You know what I mean, don’t be a dick.”

”Huh?”

Gordon groaned loudly in frustration, though his tail thumped against the couch behind him. Like an exposing little chant of ‘we like this’. 

“I want to make sure you’re... mine. That I’m not going to feel so weird about you being in my house.” ... “See? That sounds so dumb, I don’t know why I even fucking told you that.”

The silence that followed his confession had a discomforting swirl forming in his stomach. For a few moments he didn’t want to look at them, see their discomfort and their disgust. But he had to. Had to confirm his suspicion that they were totally and utterly-  
Into it? It wasn’t all that often that he could read their expression but the blatantly obvious blue hue to his cheeks and wide pupils said it all. 

“Yours.”

”Yeah... mine.”

”Like- Level up mode, no more fucking in the kitchen and pretending it never happened? Bed privileges? Kiss privileges? We gonna kiss now bro?”

”WOAH woah!” Gordon cut them off quickly, hands waving a bit to tell them to stop. “I claimed you in a dogboy to weird smelling alien roommate way, not in a- You’re not my boyfriend.”

”Could’ve fooled me.”

”Look, we’ll-“ There was something in his expression. He was thinking about it for sure, the conflict of his genuine feelings for Benrey and his desire to just keep this strictly non-romantic visible in his body language. “We’ll figure it out.”

”Sweet.”

—

In the weeks to come, Gordon did wake up to find Benrey curled up asleep in his bed, naked after one of their sessions. He briefly wondered why they were there, thinking about how the alien didn’t actually need to sleep, before he shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around their body. He tucked his tail between his legs to muffle the slap of it on the bed everytime he’d wag it, not wanting to wake them up and risk them leaving, then pressed a kiss to their temple. Maybe they did get privileges after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw any errors please comment them!! I genuinely can’t read things properly most of the time so skip over errors so easily.


End file.
